Destiny
by charlotteleah.jennalou
Summary: This story is what could've happened during and after 5x13. Morgana's back, but has she changed? If so, how long for? I'm rubbish at summaries and have no idea what to put down without revealing massive spoilers. Please R&R. Hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

"Gwaine, Percival, how lovely to see you both." Morgana spoke.

The two knights drew their swords but they weren't quick enough. Morgana raised her hands and threw them through the air.

* * *

Gwaine's eyes slowly opened to see Morgana sat in front of him.

"What do you want?" He asked viciously.

"Tell me where the king is," Morgana said in a harsh tone.

"I'd rather die," Gwaine told her.

"Then you shall have your wish… Once you've told me." She said to him. "Not even you can resist the charms of the Nathair." Morgana opened a box to reveal a small but venomous snake.

* * *

"Break… BREAAAK!" Percival shouted as he ripped through the ropes tying him to the tree. He ran towards the place he could hear a shouting dual between Gwaine and Morgana.

"You leave him or I will break you!" Percival shouted at her.

"Quiet!" Morgana shouted. "If you do not shut your mouths in the next ten seconds then believe me, you'll regret it!"

"I'll tell you where he is, but, on one condition. You didn't hear it from me." Gwaine said, finally giving in.

"Tell me and I'll say I had a message from a betrayer in Camelot." Morgana stated.

"I believe they are going to the Lake of Avalon. I am telling you this because I do not believe that you have no kindness in your heart." Gwaine explained. Morgana just looked at him and left.

* * *

"Ah, the warlock and his King." Morgana announced as she approached Merlin and Arthur.

"What, how did you get here?" Merlin asked.

"Someone in Camelot betrayed me. A knight," she told them.

"Which knight Morgana? Tell me in honesty." Arthur said.

"Talon Claville," Morgana told them, now looking at Arthur. She stepped closer which she then regretted as she felt a blade slice her back.

She turned around to see Merlin holding a mortal sword with her blood on it.

"You should know that no mortal sword can kill me Merlin." She spoke croakily.

"I didn't intend on killing you." Merlin told her. "Come Arthur. We've no need to go to the Lake of Avalon. It appears that Gaius may have wanted the best for you but, I am a warlock and that sword wasn't forged in dragon's breath after all."

"You will pay for this!" Morgana said in an attempted shouted. Before she could do anything though, Merlin threw her against a tree, face on.

"Right Arthur, back to Camelot." Merlin said with a smile on his face.

* * *

"My lady, Arthur and Merlin have returned!" Sir Leon said trying to any excitement and extensive happiness.

Gwen was so gleeful at this news. She went to Gaius straight away.

"Gaius, Arthur and Merlin are back. One thing though. We do not tell anyone of Merlin's magical ability. The people of Camelot and all Druids may think it ok to use magic." Gwen told him.

"Right, that seems sensible. Shall I get on to the servants and cooks and tell them to start cooking and preparing a feast?" Gaius asked.

"Yes. Thank you Gaius." The Queen spoke with a smile. She then headed back to the throne room.

* * *

A woman in a black, hooded cloak swept through the forest. She came across the place where Merlin and Arthur were earlier that day and saw Morgana laying there on the floor.

"Morgana Pendragon," she muttered. She then walked over to her. "Morgana, Morgana can you hear me?"

The woman heard her groan. She then picked her up delicately and took her to her own home.


	2. Chapter 2

Morgana awoke. She was in a warm bed in a small room. When she stood up, her back ached and her head was sore. Morgana left the room and saw a woman writing some sort of letter.

Before she could ask any questions, the front door to the decent sized house opened and a teenage girl came in. All Morgana could see was the back of the girls head.

"Hadley, I have the herbs you wanted." The girl spoke. When she turned around, she dropped the basket.

"Misty this is"- Hadley began.

"I know who she is; I just want to know why she is here!" The girl now named Misty said.

"I found her in the darkling woods; I couldn't just leave her. Her back was sliced and she had been thrown up against a tree." The woman named Hadley told Misty.

"I want her gone Hadley. It's not fair!" Misty almost shouted and she slammed the door which she went through.

"Pleasant." Morgana said.

"Ignore her. Would you like breakfast?" Hadley asked.

"Yes, I think I would." Morgana said. "Thank you."

"Why, what for?" Hadley asked.

"For taking me in, not many people would do that. Actually, I think you're the only one that will." Morgana replied. She couldn't believe what she had just said but she was smiling properly and in a friendly way for the first time in months.

"Sorry, I haven't introduced myself properly. I'm Hadley Griffin. The girl is Misty Pe"- Hadley started.

"Don't you dare." Misty said as she joined them. "She can't know. Especially not from you."

"Well then you tell her!" Hadley told Misty who shook her head. "She has a right to know! It's not fair on her!"

"Morgana, I think this conversation can wait." Misty said.

"Um, do you have a hairbrush I could borrow?"Morgana asked.

"Here," Misty said, picking one up. Morgana smiled and walked back into the room which she had slept in.

* * *

Morgana had gotten changed into a fresh gown. She had taken a stroll in the woods when she saw Misty talking to a man. She stepped closer so she could hear their conversation.

"This is all I have, please!" Misty exclaimed.

"Well, that's not good enough. There are plenty of people who pay the correct amount!" The hooded man said and he grabbed Misty's wrists and a squeal left her mouth.

Morgana decided she couldn't watch this but instead of turning around and walking away, she walked over.

"Leave her alone!" Morgana shouted. Her eyes turned amber and the man went flying through the air.

They both ran over to the man and took his bag off him.

"What's in it?" Morgana asked.

"Tell you when we get back." Misty said and she started running.

* * *

"These are potions that stop magic." Misty explained. "I've been taking them for days now and eventually your magic will leave you completely."

"Do you mind if I take it? Only, I was thinking of 'returning' to Camelot, but I doubt they'd accept me whilst I'm still magic." Morgana told her.

"You're going back to Camelot?" Misty said a bit surprised.

"Yes but not for a while," Morgana replied smiling.

Suddenly, there was the sound of smashing glass.

"What was that?" Hadley said appearing through a door.

Suddenly, the three of them smelt smoke. Hadley opened the door to the room in which Misty slept to reveal a fire.

"Go, now! Both of you leave!" Hadley shouted, now lying on the floor in pain.

"No, we can't leave you!" Misty shouted back.

"Take some food supplies, a water container and all of your potions, and then go out the back. No one will find you." She told the two in a loud whisper, hearing the voices of men.

Morgana and Misty did as they were told and fled to the centre of the woods. They began their journey to Camelot.


	3. Chapter 3

**When they were on their journey, there was a revelation that Misty made. Hope you enjoy. X**

* * *

Her arms were aching. They couldn't go much further. They'd managed to get into to Camelot at least.

"Reveal yourself." She heard; an arm on her shoulder. She turned around to see her brother.

"Morgana." He said. Guards!"

"No wait. She needs help. She's ill. Really ill. Please." Morgana pleaded.

"Who is she?" Arthur asked.

"Misty Pendragon, our sister." She told him. "Please, I beg you. Help her."

Arthur took Misty from Morgana's arms and carried her through to Gaius. Morgana and Merlin following.

* * *

"Gaius this is Misty. She has a severe fever." Morgana told him whilst Arthur was laying her on a bed.

"What's in there?" He asked looking at a bag.

"It stops magic." Morgana said holding up a small bottle. She muttered a spell but her eyes did not turn amber and nothing happened.

Arthur looked at Merlin.

"Did she just make that up?" Arthur asked. Merlin shook his head.

"Morgana, has Misty taken this?" Gaius asked after testing the potion.

"Yes, we both have. Why?" She asked walking over.

"This is what has caused Misty's condition." He told her. Morgana's eyes filled with tears.

"Luckily for both of you, there is a cure." He assured her.

"Would you be able to make a safer version, so our magic does not return?" Morgana asked with pleading eyes.

Gaius nodded and got back to work.

"Come, Morgana. We shall get your old chambers made up. You need to rest." Arthur told her, leading her out of Gaius' chambers so he could work.

* * *

Morgana heard muttering. She awoke to find Gwen talking to a maid in Morgana's 'refurbished' chambers.

"Morgana, are you ok?" Gwen asked her.

"Yes. Um, could I maybe see Misty? Only, she may not be with us too long."

"Yes, of course. This is Marigold. My cousin and your maid. We will get you into a fresh gown, do your hair and then you may see her." Gwen told her and she nodded her head.

* * *

**I know how stupid this is, me saying who I think of being the characters but then you know the voice so Misty is played by Mia McKenna Bruce**


End file.
